User blog:Situationman/Washington High Season 1 Episode 2- Secrets (1)
Plot A - Holly (Holly walks in the school. She meets Nate, Vince and Taylor.) Holly: Well if it isn't my lovely cult. Taylor: Hey, Holly. Vince: Guess what me and Nate are doing. Holly: I have no clue. Nate: We're gonna join the football team. Holly: Really? Congrats. Nate: Haha. Thanks. Holly: Well, I'm gonna fine my self a boyfriend. Nate: Here I am. Holly: Not you. Nate: Kidding. (The bell rings.) Nate: We're out. (Nate and Taylor leave.) Taylor: So, a boyfriend? Holly: Well, this is high school, where all the hot guys are. (Portia walks past them.) Portia: Hot guys? You mean the ones that aren't for you? (She leaves.) Holly: What the hell? Taylor: I've seen her before. Anyways, who do you think is good enough? Holly: I don't know. It's not like he'll just bump into you or something. (Holly bumps into Teal.) Teal: Oh! Sorry about that. Here's your stuff. Holly: Um. It's okay. Thanks. Teal: No problem (They lock eyes.) Teal: I'm Teal Edwards. Holly: I'm Hol... Holly Morgan. Teal: Nice to meet you. Well, see you around. (Teal leaves.) Taylor: Did you say something about a new hot guy not bumping into you? Holly: Oh well. It happens, rarely. Plot B - Nate/Vince (Nate and Vince come out of class. The announcments come on.) Mr. Blake: Attention, students. If you want to sign up for this year's football team the signing sheet is on the outside of the Media room. Feel free to join. Nate: This might be a chance to become Co-Captains. Mr. Blake: Also, we have selected a last year's Captain. Brad Baker. Nate: Scratch that. Vince: Brad Baker? Nate: Is that him? (Nate points out Brad being cheered by his friends.) Vince: I guess it is. Nate: He looks like some regular popular cocky dude. Vince: We can't let that stop us, now can we? (Vince signs his name on the sheet.) Vince: C'mon. It's our team. Nate: Alright. (Nate signs his name on the sheet.) Nate: This better work. Plot A - Holly (Holly is on Facebook looking at Teal's profile.) Taylor: Are you stalking? Holly: No, I just wanna see who he is. Taylor: Who? Holly: Teal Edwards. Taylor: The guy from earlier? How'd you get his name? Holly: I asked a few students. Taylor: You like him? Holly: Maybe? Taylor: You've known him for about an hour and you like him? Holly: He seems interesting. Taylor: Interesting? Holly: He likes art. Taylor: So? Holly: Me too. Taylor: Oh, yeah. Holly: I just to know more about him. Plot B - Nate/Vince (Vince and Nate come to the gym.) Mr. Blake: Welcome boys. You guys are trying out? Vince: Yes, sir. Mr. Blake: Alright then. (Brad walks over to Mr. Blake.) Brad: Everyone's here sir. Mr. Blake: Alright. All who is applying for Wide Reciever step outside. (They step outside.) Plot A - Holly (Holly looks behind a corner of lockers and looks at Teal at his locker.) Holly: He's fine. (Holly walks over to him.) Holly: Hey, Teal. Teal: Hey, um, Holly? Holly: Yep! Teal: Hey, what's up? Holly: Would you like to maybe hang out sometime? I wanna get to know you. Teal: Just us or with some friends? Holly: With friends. Teal: Sure. Holly: Cool! See you around. Teal: See ya. (Holly walks away happy.) Plot B - Nate/Vince (Nate and Vince walk back into the gym.) Nate:You think we made it? Vince: I know we made it. (They high five. Brad gives a dirty look.) Brad: Niners. Plot A - Holly (Afterschool, Holly walks to Taylor.) Holly: You and the guys have to come with me! Taylor: Where and for what? Holly: I asked Teal out. Taylor: On a date? Holly: Not exactly, Taylor: A hangout? Holly: Yes! Taylor: Okay, but you have to get confident. Holly: Piece of cake. Plot B - Nate/Vince (Nate and Vince walk out of the school. They get stopped by Brad.) Brad: Drop out! Vince: Huh? Brad: You heard me, drop out of the team! (Brad storms off.) Nate: I think that's our idiot captain. Vince: Brad Baker. Nate: This may be a problem. Category:Blog posts